We Spend a Lot of Time in Nursing Homes
by TheEndangeredGinger
Summary: This is the Google Translated Version of the original tale, We Spend Far Too Much Time in the Hospital Wing. Example: Original line: "Oi Oakley, How's your arm?" After 10 layers of Google Translate: "Wow Oakley! You're a weapon?" Story is not perfectlycoherent; random sentences make it difficult but funny to read. Happy April Fools Day!
1. Chapter 1- Google Translate is Great!

**Author's Note:**

**Welcome to the Google Translated Version of We Spend Far Too Much Time in the Hospital Wing now know as We Spend Lots of Time in Nursing Homes.**

***cricket sounds***

**Okay! I posted this story upon the coercing of my best friend. It just started as a story I was writing in a car trip to try to keep myself from getting too bored. and then I just kept going. Original it was intended to be a melodramatic comedy/drama but ****I became recently obsessed with the Google Translate Version of Let it Go (And if you have not yet seen it, I highly recommend you do) (Siriusly go.)****Anyway I put my fanfic through 10 layers of google translate and I put the translated version below.**

**The first selection is the story before translating and the one after is the new and improved and, in my not so humble opinion, beautiful piece of literature. **

**Enjoy!**

**Oh! And Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything that was created by Ms. Rowling's lovely hands. **

Chapter 1: (Original Teaser Chapter)

Mercy and Oakley were sitting in Muggle Studies. Mercy was a muggleborn, and having no magical lineage, the course was a breeze. Oakley was admittedly a pure blood but just too lazy to take notes. Professor Burbage was certainly enthusiastic about the subject but neither Mercy nor Oakley found plugging in a lamp as super exciting as Burbage seemed to.

Mercy brushed her red hair out of her face and glanced at her wrist to see if she had a hair tie, but no luck. She looked down at the parchment that Oakley had pushed into her side of the desk.

**Do you think we could get away with skiving off C.O.M.C. today? I'm really not in the mood to lose a limb to whatever monstrosity the lunatic wants to expose us to today. **

Mercedes smiled and shook her head. There was no way that she was skipping the class two times in a row; Professor Kettleburn might start thinking they were doing it on purpose.

_No way. If I'm going to get a detention I want it to be for doing something worthwhile. Do you want to sneak into the library after dinner?_

Oakley's face contorted in annoyance at Mercy's response. Care of Magical Creatures and then the library? Mercy was obviously trying to kill her.

**Oh come ooooonn! The library? Whyyyy!?**

_I was actually thinking about stirring up some trouble, and seeing as you're bored I thought you could help me out. _

**Ooh, sounds intriguing, what sort of trouble, darling?**

_Oh, you'll see dear._

**Fine, but you have to tell me at lunch. And Charlie has to come too. **

Mercedes glanced at Charlie who was sitting across the aisle. He was diligently taking notes, notes that Oakley was sure to steal and make a magical copy of later. Crumbling up piece of parchment and taking aim, Mercy discretely threw it at Charlie's head while Professor Burbage was writing on the chalkboard.

The paper hit the mark and bounced off the side of Charlie's face but then onto his desk. Charlie looked over and raised his eyebrows. Mercy mimed for him to unfold the paper. He rolled his eyes but did it nonetheless. Mercy pulled out her wand and muttered a spell while pointing the tip of her wand at first the parchment on her and Oakley's table and then at the now unfolded but still crumpled paper on Charlie's. Now they could communicate with Charlie without having to pass the paper across the aisle and risk the discovery and eventual wrath of Burbage.

Charlie sighed and his eyes darted back and forth across page. And then he picked up his quill.

_Honestly, guys? _

Oakley grinned.

**You don't have plans. Might as well.**

_Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaasssssse?_

Charlie looked between the pleading faces of his two best friends and sighed.

… _Fine after dinner, but you guys can't skip Care of Magical Creatures without me again. _

_We are NOT skipping today._

"Oh come ooooonn!" Oakley said out-loud.

"Miss Milova, please pay attention"

"Sorry, Professor"

**Chapter 1 (Brought to you by Google Translate) **

Oakley general studies . Mercy General - Yes , it is easy to support, unlit different generations. Oakley is actually true , but I was too lazy to write . Professor Burbage definitely excited about learning , but in this context, Oakley beermat's powers seem to have no mercy or so interesting .

Mercy facial hair , hair care and tie , but unfortunately , I have not seen his wristwatch. We panels, Oakley visible to the server.

**I feel very bad , and her legs COMC today's have seen today , which might indicate a problem that I am not affiliated bent .**

Mercedes smiled and shook her head . They are two times in a row , start to heat the water , jump in class to think about the purpose of the teacher navels .

_Service . You can get online, I'd go with something that is of value . After dinner in the library you want to capture ?_

Oakley mercy of the opposition to respond to the bonds. Taking care of magical creatures , library ? Clearly, Mercy tries to kill him.

**Any ooOOOooh ! Library, WHYYYY ?**

_I can help you think about the treatment of the idea , but I was never bored._

**Oh, the pain , the child all that interesting?**

_Oh, dear ._

**Ah, but I have to say, lunch. Charlie will be.**

Mercedes hallway Charlie , sitting in his eyes. After time to work with Oakley show cactus was stolen unmakers was magical gesture . Information about slavery and the board at the mercy of teachers writing on the face Beermat Charlie fell in secret .

The paper identifies the desktop, and then his face , Charlie , however , is much more back . Charlie looked at me and raised eyebrows. Coming character designed to mimic . After all, he rolled his eyes for a while. Pole tip blessing volcano skin uncurl indicates Oakley , mumbled , and then put on the list now , but Charlie still crumpled . Beermat potential risk to the hallway and talk to Charlie.

Charlie sighed and his eyes all the time diachylon . He picked up a pen.

_Really, people ?_

Oakley and smiled .

**There is no need for change . Well, you are.**

_Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaasssssse ?_

Charlie brought two friends of Understanding and sighed .

_Well ... after dinner , but you can do without my navigation magical creatures._

_Jade hid tibia._

"Oh, ooOOOooh " Oakley said aloud.

"Miss Milova , please pay attention. "

" Sorry , Professor "

**Author's Note**

**Alright, If you want to read the original Story, click on my profile name, TheEndangeredGinger, and from there you can find the original. Since it is today, April Fools Day, I thought this would be an appropriate time to post this Story. **


	2. Chapter 2- Fire

**Author's Note-**

**I thought since I already posted this previous Chapter with the original story, I decide to update Chapter two today. Enjoy! and if you like this, you may like they original so if you haven't read it yet, just look for We Spend Far Too Much Time in the Hospital wing, which is the parent of this story.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, World or Characters. **

Chapter 2 - Fire

Oakley went to the hospital immediately after eating and his left hand when eating was thoroughly mixed. I was walking through the door in the main room and a Gryffindor had a different color hair and compassion. Looking for a website, Charlie sat next to an empty seat in front of him and sees him, and Oakley is against them.

"Wow, Oakley you're a weapon?"

Oakley's audio source, a group of four people sitting at a table with Gryffindor seemed to appear. My avatar saw a bunch of kids enter. More tired than even the kidlike lake of people watching, or maybe it will.

"I want it. Mrs. Pomfrey is great. "

"Well," Remus Lupin is considered a country. His rich chocolate-colored eyes and dark circles looked clean. His sandy-brown hair was messier than ironed buds more than usual. We is masked aside aim scar's acquisition, under the eyes of digging down the left side of his face, mouthed Remus's characters.

Remus ironed duds were different from their peers. It was like little kids, and it's time to shut up. In general, you can. His eyes fell on his fellow Oakley. His dark-haired boy molests a nice neighborhood, tip off; pay attention to what happens around it is not gray girl who sat in her eyes. The girl blushed and said. Especially as they say, he will eat for a week on the one hand, and the boys, Peter and Remus were unpartisan to his mouth. His blue eyes unknotted pedal unreins and girls flying out.

Oakley Remus and his friends to wash the dirty black hair and Remus turned to the other side. "Hey, James, you know, the last Quidditch?"

James Potter with the Gryffindor Quidditch team to hunt and it's great. Gryffindor team last year, but it's smaller; it is only in your computer's browser as it is not in a position to keep the first day of the Nile, and so on. Before I left blank search is done every year. Another analogy would be fishermen. Gryffindor is in desperate need of new members. James untitled nose and round glasses frames, and climbed a twinkle in her brown eyes, and said, "No one in a year. Thursday is trying, and how"

"Oh, shoot, I want to try, but after two days. Conditions will explore what you do not know about yourself. Scientists think. "

"We will see below. Worse", with ruffled hair and eyes, Lily Evans and James irradiates difficult to use. Oakley holidayed as perfect to enjoy it.

"You."

Oakley went on board, and vice versa, sitting, going against Charlie and compassion. Mercy pizza teased the male she kept disappointed and angry.

Sorry Mercy. I was crazy, like why we "Robes? You can do it; we're allowed a bad thing? "

"Mercy! Knee rally has bar points. All is well. We are only fooling ourselves slowly."

"Is the ramp sleet crazy? Alert" mashed potatoes and swallowing a dose Charlie. On the table, instead of ovaries. "In any case, God's Green Earth Sapphire crab sticks what to start?"

"I do not know ... I can see that you are doing?"

Mercy without consequences asked, "Why is a gun?"

"Yes, yes, I know ... I about slit my hand. Charizard is calling"

Charlie drowned in pumpkin juice and leaves it on the table and laughed with such compassion.

"I cannot talk to James, and to check the correct Quidditch Thursday, Charizard, so we can do?"

Charlie and his head. "Also, I mean a lot to us, and I do not want to do that."

Oakley rolled his eyes. "Adventure Gryffindor, Mars off if it is not yours."

Mercy rubbed his eyes, and looked at the table. "On this trip, the morning after a workout, yes, absolutely. Free food? "

"Yes, I can set up your own company and karate raps time will be alright to use it?" Oakley's hand in hand.

"Yes, we can all be ambidextrous, " Charlie said.

"Yeah, you know me." Duet left his hand ambidextrous and affection with his cheesy smile on his face.

Mercy and Oakley threw a plate of beans.

"In all these cases, the top, I would love to be tested before meals concerning interesting stories behind the library, Mercy was in their hands, but it really is not, " Charlie said.

"Oakley, but I eat first and then go back Pomfrey Lady Charizard who needed more food on the plate."

Mercy laughed. Oakley Said "Nurse Joy, it seems."

"OK, OK, I have my title. Whether to stop, or you want some inspiration, but still room, kitchen, and looooooooong day."

"We will tell you later, see!" Mercy graced in a large room to stretch, and then walked through the door.

"You know, Charlie has to find half an hour in the library, you have to wait for the food."

"We do not have to pee in a glass container, yes, in the back seat. Before us. Okay?" Charlie said that he got up from the table.

Oakley lifted his head up well, he said. "I promise I will do."

"Ah, top, Cases soon. We certainly do not . "

Oakley ran with his tongue.

Charlie smiled and left the room shaking his head.

**If you wanna review, that would be appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3- Why Library?

**Author's Note**

**I might keep updating this story, so long as there is interest. Because it takes sooooo much time to do this and I have a lot of my plate.**

**Anyway. I think this will just be a once a week update story. Unless I am asked otherwise.**

**Disclaimer- I have no rights to Harry Potter Characters, World, or story... **

**... not that this story makes coherent sense anyway.**

**Anyway, ONWARD!**

Chapter 3 - Why Library

Sitting at a table on the back of the library burning - witch with magic Charlie arrests history. It is your job, and quickly, to get sympathy last tag species way.

Read magic or wizard to decide for someone with a real woman, and you can easily save from damage during remote focus is to try to burn performance. Magic or magician the lost his stick unlike smash will not be able to defend themselves against, but its true case virtue. Magic plays a woman who is hard to dig out or happy helper. It is very important for the safety of numbers, but they are.

Charlie pulse and stay in the jaw. You have a comment or a book of condolence at least if I could have all of them can acre thesis iliac.

He graduated from Oakley industry to the table and put it in a bag on the table. "See what?" He said.

Charlie put his story into a bag and pulled out a memoir of public education. He said, "You exist to undo late, he said: " It rap vain jumps.

Oakley ignored. "Burn the dough. Sorry, you can react Pomfrey went back to class, so I Charizard said that it is very frustrating. "

Charlie smiled and shook his head.

"Why do you see the public reaction to the study," the birth of His mercy in their case. Parts, ink and pencil, Oakley, and began to read it again.

"Mr. Beermats and his strength, and I want to make sure that the ingredients."

Charlie Oakley Fire - oh my - God - you - and - sixty overachiever Charlie copies of the same wavelength muttered and lifting the handle full of compassion for other notes.

Charlie Oakley Fire - oh my - God - you - are - are - not - slowly - Hip - . "You know, one of these days, I think that a letter of condolence to you and it's hard to see with your mind and will."

"It is. Outside the classroom for everything plus. Corporate support community gets bored so easily. Know that you can "Oakley is somber in front of the opening, he said.

"What do you mean?" Charlie looked at his writing seemed confused Oakley.

"Life, Muggleborns convenient time -" but soon stopped.

"He's not so much, it means"

Oakley can make eye contact. "Come on, I do not live under a rock. I 'vet seen how you look . , I mean, of course you need to . "

Charlie chins and blushed. "- ... I mean, I do not know Sun "muttered

Oakley "Charlie was a wee bit of sympathy.

Charlie, "Enough is enough."

"So?"

"No!"

"So?"

"No!"

"So?"

"No, "Charlie product. The door stood looking down at her hands locked and Oakley. Oakley raised his eyebrows and smiled.

Lecturer glasses "Mr. Amber? Wrong," and see the sign.

He ran silent Charlie said, shyly, but it is getting better. . "No ma'am, it iron flecks Ackley and "But now we are ready to Oakley firmly believe. "

He was arrested on his face, the Oakley.

"OK. Silence or both should be removed from the library. "

"Yes, mistress." And they sang. Teacher seemingly forever information seemed a threat, but he was crazy.

Charlie and began to read his story. "You should ask her out?" After a few minutes, your article sounded better Oakley

Charlie was offended. Oakley threw her hands in the office. "..." . " The dramatic, he said, will stop Okay, okay, I did," but if you wait navies

A minute after stimulation, however, stopped the applause of Charlie, and its history is.

"Oh, yes. Holidays are coming and I do not have time to help you choose something that is my father's birthday. "

Charlie: "But kid set bias," said

Oakley and smiled. "I want to do., and I did."

. Charlie "Unfortunately, said:" The

He returned to Oakley, but Charlie is a new worry. Sympathy rotaries? Why do you care so much, please! Is it possible that the sensitivity is more than a friend? Try to focus on the power head.

**Review if you want.**


	4. Chapter 4- Spider

Chapter 4- Spider

Mercedes's brother read some of the comics, he found himself right in front of the fireplace. Spider-Man faces a number of corners, but then...

"Hello"

Mercy jumped out of her chair and put on his words. Remus Lupin stood and took it as amazing. "Are you okay?"

Love keeps her head straight and she laughed. "Yes, I have read, and I cannot see you." She fell down in his seat. Remus armed the chairs.

"Do you read?"

Mercy pointed the comics. "My brother sent me a text message."

His eyes held a look of anxiety around. "When did you do this?"

"Across the street from the house of my grandfather's is a comic bookstore." With a raise of the eyebrows, and given the mercy of the "General Store" she said, "In America,"

He bit his head to the side.

"I was there when I knew mamba school. With parents and my parents and family for the Thanksgiving holiday."

I really like Hogwarts, mercy thought, but its maven duds disappointed her this year. Thinking about her younger brother in search of the fire. Fire, Fire is your name, so do not worry, but as for compassion or his red hair; he would know.

When the twins were little, they used to ask questions, and she'd get a smile and his kindness and faith would make a point. Law's father undid jeans of the age, compassion, and fire.

At the time of the fire, bias burns, and it rose to miss the game, not just think of the phone. Try to work alone. Charity vaguely remembers the similar fires as strange things happen…or not. A man came in and explained everything to her husband. And he did not feel its bias dome.

Trying to appease their needs love, it comes in several times. I had to go clear. "I'm going for a walk. Where, I do not know. Want to come?" Remus still lives on the chair arm.

He thinks about other things. "Never off". And...

Mercy smiled and threw him out of the house.


	5. Chapter 5- Of Girls and Boys

Article 5 – Of Girls and Boys

Of Oakley's sunglasses and apparel owners, Charlie, was eighth. The family will be removed from the book of magic to prevent damage. In the hallway outside the library, Charlie bit her hair while trying to check the damage and Oakley took her hand and smacked him. They both felt a tremor.

Charlie and Oakley put it in a bag on the shoulder, which can help. She touched his hand and he fell.

"Are you okay?" She said.

"Oakley, I 'm fine, Thank God", he said, but she was trying to hide something, Charlie realized.

"Robles... not you."

"I feel good, go to the world."

Charlie shoulders squared the game. "Oakley, get the Health Care."

"I'm good, only you say differently."

"It's better to take care of yourself. Quidditch trials in two days!"

"According to my faith…I do not know."

"Well, remember when you catch fire in your hands while thinking about magical creatures, and you were like, 'Hey, Hey, let me go!' You participated in the second degree burns! Kettleburn's hospital dragged you out of the room!" he screeched.

"I am myself, do not worry about me!"

"Well, now you can!"

"You think so?"

"OK, OK, OK... we've done here? Gryffindors running around the clock to disturb their peace. "

Oakley winced and at the same time Charlie grimaced. Lucius Malfoy was in the face of some food aisle, as long as Hollywood is conservative.

"Tell me, why are you late?" he asked.

"I have my own business," Charlie said.

Lucius downloaded an unnecessary face. "You will lose a few points, and you're not careful. I will be dealing with you. And who wants to know?" He said.

"Prissy title…barging in on unsuspecting students in the middle of a beautiful blonde moment. Isn't there something better for you to do?" Charlie cut over his voice.

"It will be ten points for Gryffindor." Curls for Lucius's Boca proved difficult. "To create it, it looks sweet and will be returned to Oakley. Oakley is good for you and your grandmother's sugar toxemia."

Oakley is quiet. She looked away and threw him to the ground and began to shoot at the color of her cheeks.

"This... Malfoy is easy to go alone, or I bust manliest."

"Charlie, you will turn us into rivals, and we did not." Oakley grabbed his arm and began to pull.

"It's good to see you again, and you will get what you deserve." Lucius walked down the corridor.

"Do not count on it." Charlie muttered quietly.

Oakley and Charlie a few minutes of peace and started up the stairs. The fourth floor wall approached when Charlie looked at Oakley.

"You should go for check-in your hands." Charlie said Oakley his eyes closed.

He sighed, "I want it, and so it is." holding her head. They stared at each other for several minutes.

Oakley said, "I do not want to go back to the nursing home because they are the President, and I want the night for observation."

"Yes, you are evil, and you will be able to enjoy your life. If you need information… Are you sure you're not? First of all, I want to show you something in the hospital, even beyond me. You care for me, as I see it."

Oakley laughed. "Yes, of course. See you tomorrow, Mom." She turned around and immediately went to the dispensary.

Charlie corner and never looked behind him to see. Gryffindor common room was set, why shouldn't students also be easy?

Remus's compassion went to the trophy room, then the bedroom and Remus and Mercy went down, and many other images were captured. They talked about school and learning, as well as their families, and began to talk about him. Loved, and I do, but most people who have heard Remus are all rooms or cups and Remus himself.

"Where are we going?" Remus was sorry.

His love said, "My favorite place in all homes, but it is part of a secret ..." She grabbed his hand and started playing with it. Remus was a bit surprised, but took it easy. He turned the corner and it looks like a club tropic era.

"Charity is on the wall-" Remus yelped.

"I love the speed! I hope," She said laughing, going directly to the carpet. Remus closed his eyes and braced himself for carrying out... but no wine? Remus opened his eyes, and trees and shrubs and flowers were surrounded by a changing hundreds of baskets, grapes, and were greeted with a large shower.

"Wow ... wow ... that is," Remus said he and his friends did not get in this field, and cannot be sure. The room was small, but it was all plants, and quality exotic wood. Mercy saw him smile. He smiled and said, "This place rhymes duds off the beaten track and how. You find it when it was closed?"

Mercy smiled and ran his hand through his hair. "It's easy to Oakley. It was a small accident, and the first year of the crazy cat. Mrs. Norris is not… Suite approaching, and before I could stop her, I was in no way to be seen on the wall, and I know it."

Remus looked at Mercy. The shower had changed the time to present. He closed his eyes and your website; he put it on his head. This is wrong, he thought and fell into the water and opened his eyes to discover Mercy watching.

"Do I have something on my face or does Oakley think I would be just as pretty without permission?"

Remus blushed. Is she kidding? He thought… "Nothing." Blessing baskets of flowers were a kind of laughter and the turned to chatter. Remus knocked his head against a tree. Why do we act so dumb?

Mercy and Remus Quidditch talked his way back into the room. Sports programs and members of the public know it is not abnormal. The Quidditch through the Ages book had the first flight of the Oakley hours. Mercy could so easy brush the interior report; it is normal that you cannot tell. Layers can bustle as wonderful as her parents were involved in Oakley. Two friends make fun of the second years, and at night he was in trouble.

Yes, but in reality, especially in the air conditioned Gryffindor house, it seems that the interest in the game of Mercy International Quidditch team, Multi-Quidditch to them is all in the back room.

Remus sat on a fire built on a bed of sympathy and thoughts and saw the flames. A few minutes later, mercy did the dishes.

"I go to bed I think. We will see tomorrow. Remus… night. "

"Good night." Remus said back. He left the room.

Mercy came to the middle of the stairs, but suddenly stopped, and told the steps and went back to Remus carefully in the oven. She grabbed his neck from behind and put his chin on her shoulder.

"It's fun. Thank you for coming to me," murmured the little red face.

"No problem."

Charity ran in the basement.

"Mercy!" Remus stood up, turned around, and looked.

"Yes?" She approached with much regret.

"Errrrr ... very little… Herbology! See you tomorrow. Night!" He cried from his damaged self. Mercedes was a desperate film about the left side of the house, to go on for a year and a half.

Grace was clumsy with her mouth slightly open. It was fast and downstairs in the basement; she does not want to be embarrassed.


	6. Chapter 6- Fire Card

**Sorry I forgot this is supposed to be updated on Tuesdays too. At least I remembered now. **

***sighs***

**Disclaimer- Even though it is extremely difficult to tell, this Fanfiction is rooted in the world of Harry Potter, And I own none of the rights to this world. **

**Alright Onward!**

Chapter 6 - Fire Card

Charlie, in the basement room, swept the leads of the orchestra and Peter's cameo tower sits in the middle of the road to read this book. The cards explode in the fourth year of James; the man had a dream.

"Hey."

James's pants destroyed the tower; fungus blew threw a fit in the test.

Charlie and James needed water, their palms facing up and running maintenance untouched; Peter was afraid and cried, "Stop and Roll!"

James hit the fire with a stick, but after driving all the way to the bathroom, he had a bucket of water to throw.

"I'm sorry..." Charlie on the bed and fell back his elbow in the eyes, it was iris's time, and the semi-igloo's time. Soon in the vicinity of the young James was still wet.

Remus's house burned a lot of information out there, and James sat on the cards, waist draped over rock embankments; He read books and encountered Charlie in the same way. It often does not work.

"What's going on here?" Remus asked in the room, to point out the weird, but most of them come to see things unfold.

"You know, usually. Enoch Point Tower unproblematic seems so innocent a friend ..." Peter said quietly.

James rode buds for fun lair risk, with a mouth red and gold "you in the Library, where the Moon lost and again he was arrested?" Sirius said happily.

James laughed and laughed, and Remus was wasted in bed.

"But, in fact…" James watched from the ground.

"I'm doing everything." Remus's sages tilt the humus rising from the surface of the head.

James grinned from ear to ear, "You Whore-sail"

"Remus gots friends who gots married. Remus gots a friend and you're not sure."

"Belly Off!" Remus studies Peter's Drum Base Coordinates by strutting around the corner.

"Ah ... what?" Sirius's eyebrows waggled.

Remus tried to push him away "Not only for your business! Get out of bed" but the bet monitors did not move. James on Remus's stomach did jump.

"Mercy, is not it?" James jumped with his glasses askew.

If possible, Remus said nothing, but turned red. Skier James Wolfe and Peter are terribly wrong, "Remus and Mercy! Grace kiss on the tree, that tree-"

"Enough is enough." Remus frowned. Home and Peter continued to sing.

Handles the white label sheet in a female voice said, "Hello, Remus, of course, the spouse and children 10 and I grab Okays. Like you go with me!"

"Children under ten years" Peter snickered.

"Sky Court swag." Remus growled.

Silence. James broke very happy.

"What is a problem."

Remus boiled on his bed, but antelope Charlie, who is familiar with all the players, thought it was very low.

**Thanks for Reading! Review if you feel like it!**


End file.
